


~Kizmet~ Krissy style.

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A prompt for my bestie, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Nothing but smut, Smut, kizmet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: So, My friend and I were throwing around prompts today and we each decided to make this collection of the same title prompts, but with our own spin on them. Her's are about Merle cause no one writes him like she does and mine are about Daryl, cause all my stories are about him.





	~Kizmet~ Krissy style.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Kizmet, and yes we know it's spelled two different ways, we like the z. Hope you enjoy. We both hope to add to this as much as we can. They will be one-shots with a common title.

The girl had the same boots as Mina Shaffer, his college girlfriend. That was his first thought as he checked out her ass ahead of him in line at Starbucks.

His second thought was of Mina, why had they broken up? Something that had been a big deal when they were twenty-two and now ten years later he couldn’t remember it at all? Or maybe not. She had gotten a job up north, that was it. No hard feelings on either side. Now he remembered as the line moved and he stepped forward. She was one person ahead of him and he wanted to see her face. Those boots brought back memories and he wondered if this girl would resemble Mina somehow. She had dark hair like her, but it was much longer than hers had been.

Mina, his mind was full of her now after such a long time, whatever happened to her? Had he heard she wrote for a newspaper somewhere in New York or was it New Jersey? She wasn’t at the five-year reunion; Andrea had said she had a deadline but sent her regards to everyone.

Then the mystery girl stepped up to the counter and he heard her voice.

 

“Carmel machiatta no whipped cream and a double shot of espresso.”

She still drank those.

“That shit will kill ya.” He replied and the girl turned around, it was a formality because he already knew it was her.

He would recognize that voice anywhere, then his mind was full of her and her voice, remembering hot whispers in his ear on so many nights in his dorm room together in school, he looked at her; she had not changed a bit.

“Daryl?” She questioned, “Is that you?”

She took the earbuds out of her ears and smiled at him.

///::::

They spent exactly fifteen minutes together talking and drinking their coffee. She was in town to finish closing her mother's house up after she had passed away a year ago, Daryl hadn’t heard about it and told her so. She reminded him of exactly who her mother was and that she wasn’t missed in the slightest.

Before long Daryl had texted Merle to say he wouldn’t be back to work that day and he’d have to get his own coffee. He could imagine the scowl on his brothers face as he read the text.

~~Bumped into Mina Shaffer. Going to her place. Won’t be back.

Indeed he was going to her hotel room across the street from Starbucks and he was sure Merle was pitching a fit two blocks over and jonesing for his blonde roast coffee. Too bad Merle, he said to himself; I’m about to get laid at nine thirty in the morning.

/////::

There was a light drizzle as they ran across the street and into her hotel. Axel, the guy behind the desk knew Daryl and pretended not to see him following Room 245 down the hall. It was none of his business. He might take a walk by the room in a little while though, he wasn’t above that.

//////////

Before the door was even shut he had her against it and was pulling her jacket off her shoulders and staring deeply into her eyes. They were still so green and bright as if she was hiding a big secret from the world and it shined in her eyes.

“How long are you here for?” He asked as he removed her backpack from her shoulder and dropped it on the floor, it landed with a thud.

“Couple of days,” She answered breathlessly already, and he pressed himself against her letting out a primal groan.

“Then we got no time to waste...” He slid his hands down and cupped her ass, pulling her closer against his already throbbing dick, “Ohh, Fuck yes,” He groaned. Daryl had not changed a bit, she was happy to take note of that. Being in her mother's house left her with a lot of memories and a lot of steam to burn off and he was just what she needed.

As she felt his lips on her neck and his hands creeping under her shirt she let out a sigh.

“I’m not poaching on some woman’s territory am I?” She asked as he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall.  
Mina wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her arms so he could pull her sweatshirt off, he was happily surprised that she was braless.

“Nope,” He paused long enough to answer and then his lips were on hers for the first time in ten years and his hands were on those spectacular tits he remembered so well, “Just got out of a shitty relationship a few months ago, you got anyone back home?”

She shook her head and ran her hands over his shoulders; then his phone rang.

“Ignore it,” He said in between hot, open-mouthed, skin melting kisses, “It’s Merle.”

She laughed then, she remembered Merle, but he was gone from her head in an instant when Daryl pressed his growing erection against her again.

Mina remembered his dick well, if she could run into any old boyfriend to fuck for sport, he would have been the one. She’d even entertained the idea of going to the business he ran just down the street to see if he was interested. Fate had taken the question out of the equation, the minute they set eyes on each other, it was on.

“Oh fuck I want that,” She breathed out and pushed herself against him and pulling his hips closer with her legs. She clawed at his shirt until he took it off and then they were skin to skin.

“I know you do,” He whispered,” I’m gonna give it to ya good too.”

He always had been a mad shit talker in the sack and it seemed like he hadn’t changed, much to her delight. This trip was one she had been dreading and now it was turning around for her in a big way.

“How good?”

“Better than you ever got before,” He moaned into her ear, “Better than when we were younger,” Was his answer and then he pushed his tongue into her mouth, sliding it along hers like it belonged to him. When they were younger this had been pretty damn good. He was a great fuck, it had been incredible between them, but they had been going in two different directions.

Fate, or destiny or kizmet had brought them back together for a day or two, and they would make the best of it.

/////////

After thoroughly teasing her and himself against the wall until they were both sweating and ready to explode he walked to the bed and tossed her in it. He came down on top of her and brought his lips to her breasts, sucking and biting one after the other, until she was crying out and bucking her hips against his.

“Oh Jesus...oh fuck, fuck.” She sighed and plunged her hands into his hair tightly.

Daryl gripped her ass and pulled her up against him and now he was hard as stone.

“That what ya want Mina?”

“Yes, goddammit get those jeans off.”

He looked down at her with a sparkle in his eye and let go of her,” Not yet,” He replied as she hit the bed, and he then was unlacing her boots.

“Still with the Doc Martens huh?”

“I’ll be wearing them when I’m an old lady,” she replied and he smiled at that.

He eased her jeans and pulled them down slowly, teasing himself now, unveiling her like a present on Christmas morning. She was still hot, and hotter still in those red lacy panties. He was gonna swipe them when this was done, but he was not done with her yet. Not by a long shot.

Once he had her jeans off he kneeled down on the floor at the foot of the bed and took each of her legs by the knee. He spread her legs apart and gazed at her gorgeous body, she had gained a little weight and she wore it well, he couldn't wait to bury his face between her legs, but not yet.

If she wasn't sticking around, he was going make this unforgettable for both of them.

He slid his hands up her thighs and spread her legs wider, “Fuck that's nice,” then continued higher until his thumbs were running over the silk of her panties and she was wet already. He teased her through her panties, then brought his face down and ran his tongue across the material.

“So nice,” He breathed her in deeply, opened his mouth and groaned against the thin material until her chest was heaving.

Mina's back arched off the bed and he breathed the scent of her desire in more and more, let it permeate his entire being, then he slowly pulled her panties down her legs. She was panting now and her heart was beating out of her chest; out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shove her panties into his back pocket.

“I saw that fucker,” She laughed.

“You didn't see nothing,” He said and then his fingers crept up and slid against her clit softly and she lost all coherent thought.

“Fuck, it's been such a bad week,” She moaned.

“It's about to get a whole lot better...”

Then he stopped talking and set to drive her out of her mind. Daryl placed her feet on the bed and spread her legs wide, marveling at how neither of them was shy after so many years. He moved his cheek across her thigh, letting the scruff of his beard tickle her skin. Mina's legs trembled when she felt his mouth on her for the first time since they graduated college and she left for New York to follow her dreams.

Like an expert, he slid his tongue across her lips lightly until her legs were shaking, then held them in place while he slid his tongue inside her.

“Oh Jesus christ,” She moaned and slapped her hands down on the bed, pulling at the sheets madly on either side of her, “Oh fuck Daryl, fuck.”

He brought one hand up and placed it on her stomach to hold her in place, “Don't move,” He cautioned,”I'm gonna make you forget all about your bad week.” Then slid his fingers through her soaked pussy on either side of her clit and rubbed slowly, too slowly he knew, but that was the point.

“Fuck!” She moaned louder and he couldn't help but look up at her, her breasts were a sight to behold, but her face, was so beautiful, her eyes were closed, her long lashes soft on her cheek. Her hands still gripped the sheets and pulled tighter when he twirled his tongue against her clit just where his fingers had been.

He was done teasing her now, his dick was about to explode and he was on total sensory overload. Mina was almost thrashing on the bed as he full on tongued her clit until she was screaming so loud Axel heard her down the hall where he had been at the vending machine getting a Tab. He just popped the tab and grinned, “Right on, man right on,” and walked the other way.  
Mina had her hands on Daryl's ass and was pulling him towards her, “Come on, hurry up,” She pleaded. He stood before her and shucked off his boxers and jeans.

“In a hurry baby,” He joked as she stared at his sizable hard on. Then he pounced and was on top of her in a New York minute, “I ain't got any condoms.” He said suddenly and it was a buzz kill.

“Pull out,” She whispered.

She didn't waste any time pulling him against her and sliding his cock inside her. They both grunted in unison, “Oh fuck yes.” He groaned as he slammed his hips against hers. 

Mina took him by surprise and rolled them over so that she was on top and moved against him like it was her job.

“That's it, baby, ride that dick,” She slid her hands up his chest and leaned down to kiss him, never stopping the motion of her hips, which was undoing him at an alarming pace. She was grinning down at him and moving her hips so good, he was gonna cum.

Daryl wasn't having that, he took her hand and flipped her onto her stomach and lay on top of her a minute with his legs over hers to slow it down, he moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck. She had always liked that.

“You like that?” He murmured into her ear and she nodded her head, “You want more,” And she nodded yes again. He rose up on his knees and pulled her back by the waist, sliding his hand down her back, over her face and his fingers over her lips,” Ready?”

She nodded, pushed her ass in the air, and laid her head on the pillows; he was back inside her, harder and deeper and she could feel it building inside her again. Dary lay a smack on her ass, then rubbed the spot he had just smacked, "Good?" He questioned and she moaned and smacked her again, repeating the rubbing motion again on her reddened skin.

Mina moaned harder when He reached his hand down and slid his fingers against her just right until she was sobbing and trembling all around him.

He pulled her close against his chest, ran his lips over her neck and his hands over her breasts and she was dizzy from it. She looked over at the mirror on the dresser. There they were in the reflection, both on their knees, him behind her, sliding his thumbs over her nipples and whispering dirty things into her ear. There was a thin sheen of sweat on both of them and her hair was damp from it, his too.

He looked up and met her eyes in the mirror, “I love throwing you around this bed,” He growled in her ear and then she was on her back. He leaned down and kissed her dirty, pumping his hips without abandon now as the fire built inside of him faster and faster until he pulled out and shot his load on her tits, not for the first time in his life either.

 

////////

Daryl snapped a picture of her laying on her stomach across the bed with his phone and she turned and smiled at him so he took another. The sheet was barely covering he ass but she didn't seem to care at all, he loved that. In addition to writing, she had told him she was a photographer too, and that had always been her dream.

“Too bad you have to go so soon.”

“You know me, bright lights, big city.”

“I know you,” He said lighting a cigarette and laid down next to her on his back, she took the cigarette from him and took a drag.

“I’ll be back when Maria’s house sells.” She said looking up at him, “If it ever sells.”

“Andrea has the listing?”

“Yes,” She answered.

“She'll sell it, don't worry and call me, next time you're in town...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)


End file.
